


a bit of borrowed luck

by OneshotPrincess



Series: Persona 5 Prompts [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneshotPrincess/pseuds/OneshotPrincess
Summary: Ann was not panicking. She was not. It was her big day, months of planning had gone into it, nothing could ruin it.





	a bit of borrowed luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt <3

Ann was not panicking. She was _not_. It was her big day, months of planning had gone into it, nothing could ruin it.

Despite that short little pep talk she gives herself, Ann finds herself bursting out anyway, “Everything’s fine out there right? It’s all good?”

Behind her, Shiho sighs before going back to fussing over Ann’s veil. “Relax,” she tells Ann gently, because she is quite possibly the best human being ever with an endless wealth of patience. “Everything’s fine. In fact we’re probably _ahead_ of schedule thanks to Makoto.”

Ann grimaces, fidgets, runs a hand down her the bodice of her white gown. She bites her lip, before remembering that she’s wearing lipstick. Then—

“But—”

“No, buts!”

Ann goes back to fidgeting quietly.

Ann’s parents had never been the most involved of people when it came to her life but they adored Akira from the start, from the few times they’d met. Afterwards, when Akira proposed, her mother had been the one to really jump on to wedding planning with gusto. A western style wedding at a chapel, she’d insisted and Ann went with it. It sounded like the best option and well, Ann would be lying if she said that she hadn't dreamt of wearing a big, white ball gown as a child. Akira hadn't had any objections either, as long as the ceremony was private. So the chapel wedding had been the obvious choice.

Everything really is perfect so Ann doesn’t even know _why_ she’s nervous. She’s been with Akira since high school, for crying out loud. This is just making official in the records what she’s known from the start: that they’re meant to be together, no matter what.

Ann’s fingers catch on a bead on her bodice. “Oh, for crying out loud!” Shiho throws up her hands, but Ann can see the amused quirk of her lips. Ann’s not feeling very amused right now. Queasy, more like it. She really shouldn’t have splurged on the strawberry shortcake for breakfast this morning.

“Don’t look now, Ann,” Shiho tells her wryly, “but your Prince Charming is here.”

Ann spins around so fast, she almost trips over the hem of her skirt. It’s only Shiho’s iron grip that keeps her upright.

At the door, flanked by a frazzled looking Makoto, stands Akira. And oh, he looks amazing. He’s always looked good in formal blacks and his hair’s been styled back away from his forehead. Ann won’t lie, she’s partial to his messy bedhead look but this...he looks fresh, crisp, _stunning._

He grins at her, familiar and cheeky, and Ann’s heart does a somersault or two.

“Akira…” she reaches out a hand in spite of herself and he crosses the rest of the way in quick strides to grab hold of it. His other hand goes to her waist.

“Five minutes,” Makoto calls out from behind. Beside her, Shiho gives her a knowing look as she walks past them and out the door, shutting the door to the dressing room gently behind her.

“You jerk,” Ann tells him petulantly, pressing her hands flat on his chest. “Isn’t it supposed to be bad luck to see the bride before a wedding?”

“We make our own luck,” Akira grins at her flippantly but there’s a flush on his cheeks regardless. Under her hands, she can feel his heart beating. “Makoto told me you were nervous?”

“No,” she says immediately, then amends, “Yes. Maybe. I don’t know, I just—I guess I can’t believe we made it? It’s stupid but this all just seems...surreal all of a sudden.”

Akira’s eyes soften in understanding. “I get it,” he tells her. “I get it, but hey...Would some extra bit of luck cheer you up?”

Ann tilts her head up at him curiously as he lets go of her to fish around in his pockets. He holds up something small and golden, tied to a brown leather cord. Ann takes it from him, turns it over in her hands.

“Tyche charm,” Akira tells her before she can ask. “I had it saved up. Figured we might need it someday. Good thing too right?”

It’s startling, kind of. A physical reminder of their time as Phantom Thieves. Logically, she knows it happened...but sometimes it really does feel like a dream.

“Hey, it can be your something new!” Akira tells her with a fond smile on his face. “Aren’t brides supposed to have something to do with that? For luck? Something old, something new, something borrowed—”

“Don’t!” Ann groans. “Why would you tell me that? I can’t go looking for things like that _now—_ ”    

“Relax,” Akira holds her wrist delicately, starts tying the charm to it. “This can be your something old and your something borrowed at the same time. And your dress is something new.”

“And blue?” Ann asks, still petulant. “Blue so doesn’t go with our color scheme, Akira.” They’ve always been a red sort of couple after all.

“Hmmm you’re right.” Akira looks thoughtful, not worried at all. His typical level-headed always makes her so jealous. “Oh!” He snaps his fingers suddenly and walks over to the small dressing table to pick up her phone. Her phone which, sure enough, has a blue back cover.

“Akira,” Ann is aghast. “I’m not walking down the aisle with a phone in my hand!”

“No need,” he says simply. Ann can only watch as he proceeds to pick up her bouquet too, and tuck the phone in between the flowers, the complete _lunatic._

“What are you doing? Oh my god, you can’t put that in there! That could fall out anytime and then we’d—”

“Then we’d have a fun story to laugh about with our friends,” he tells her patiently, handing her the bouquet. “Besides. Plus ten luck remember? It won’t fall out. On the off chance, it does, it’s just us here, Ann. What are you afraid of?”

“I—” Ann pauses, heart caught in her throat at the earnest look on her fiance—soon-to-be-husband’s—face. “I’m not...afraid. I don’t know, actually. But...I’m not _afraid._ I shouldn’t be. I mean I have you here with me after all, right?”

Akira makes a soft understanding noise. He tugs her closer again and Ann presses her face to his shoulder. She hopes her foundation’s the waterproof kind. Last thing she needs is Akira’s crisp, black tux getting stained.

“We’ve been through worse,” Akira tells her gently, stroking down her back. “We’ve got our friends and family out there, all the luck in the world just between us. And of course, you have me, you always will.”

“I love you,” Ann mumbles into his jacket.

“I love you too,” he responds immediately. “So have a little faith in the man you love, yes? Nothing’s going to go wrong. Everything is perfect.”

Ann looks up at his bright gray eyes, his amused and affectionate smile,  and leans up to kiss him, smudged lipstick be damned. When Akira says it like that, well how can she not believe him?

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit rushed because the prompt has been languishing in my asks for so long...I hope you guys still like it though! hmu @oneshotprincess on tumblr if you want!


End file.
